


De cause à effet

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Season/Series 03
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il ne sait vraiment pas, ni ce qu’il fait ni comment il est supposé le faire. (Saison 3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	De cause à effet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [camille_miko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/camille_miko/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [Cause and Effect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/476808) by [Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune)



> Pour Camille-Miko qui voulait du Lincoln/Sucre. Eventuellement avec du Lincoln/Michael ou du Michael/Sucre en fond.

C’est à cause des foutues mains de Sink : il les a vues toute la journée serrées sur le volant ou sur un flingue ou autour du bras de quelqu’un. De son expression quand il est revenu de Sona après avoir rendu visite à Michael – un mélange de rage et de tristesse. Du pli amer de sa bouche. Sucre se dit qu’il n’est pas juste qu’un type échappe in extremis à la chaise électrique pour finir dans ce genre d’enfer.

C’est à cause de la façon dont Lincoln murmure le prénom de son frère dans son sommeil. C’est presque un gémissement. Sucre n’arrive pas à savoir s’il s’agit d’un cauchemar ou d’un rêve particulièrement agréable, mais tout bien considéré, il vaudrait mieux pour leur santé mentale à tous qu’il s’agisse d’un cauchemar. Parce que l’on n’est pas supposé prononcer le prénom de son frère _ainsi_ lorsque l’on rêve. Sucre se souvient s’être déjà fait cette réflexion quelques semaines plus tôt, dans la cellule qu’il partageait avec Michael à Fox River.

C’est à cause de la bière qu’ils ont bue et de la chaleur qui doit lui foutre la tête à l’envers. A moitié endormi, il roule et titube du canapé sur lequel il est étendu jusqu’au lit dans lequel Linc rêve – ou cauchemarde – et il s’étend tout contre lui. Sans trop savoir s’il cherche ou offre du réconfort. C’est étrange, étrange, étrange les muscles durs et tendus qui jouent et se pressent contre les siens, l’odeur masculine qui lui envahit le nez et la bouche, la peau perlée de transpiration qui glisse contre la sienne.

C’est à cause de la façon dont il se retrouve plaqué contre le matelas, une main serrée autour de sa gorge, un genou pressé entre ses jambes, et Lincoln pesant sur lui de tout son poids. Réaction purement instinctive d’un type qui a passé quelques années en taule et que l’on a essayé de tuer plus souvent qu’à son tour. Puis Linc reprend ses esprits, le reconnaît et marmonne, « Mais qu’est-ce que tu fous ?

– Je... »

C’est à cause du tissu trop fin et légèrement humide de leurs caleçons et de l’érection de Lincoln pressée contre sa hanche. Il additionne ça avec les sons qu’émettait Linc en dormant et il a soudain l’impression que la chambre bouge autour de lui, que les ombres se mettent en mouvement et tourbillonnent. Le souffle court, il glisse une main entre eux et la laisse descendre le long du ventre de Linc sans le quitter du regard. Il sursaute quand ses doigts effleurent la chair chaude, soyeuse.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fous ? répète Lincoln sans toutefois chercher à se dégager.

– Je sais pas. Je veux juste... »

Il ne sait vraiment pas, ni ce qu’il fait ni comment il est supposé le faire. Encore qu’il en a une assez bonne idée. Il sait qu’il veut, pour quelques instants au moins, ne plus penser à la situation impossible dans laquelle ils se trouvent tous ; il veut effacer le pli amer au coin des lèvres de Linc ; il veut oublier les rêves sujets à caution qui agitent Sink tout comme ils agitaient son frère.

Et il sait très précisément ce qu’il ne fera pas : il prévient Lincoln quand les mains de celui-ci glissent le long de son dos puis plus bas, lui empoignant les fesses, et l’incitent à rouler sur le ventre.

« N’y songe même pas, mec. On se contente de... » Son poing monte et descend en un geste évocateur qui tire un rictus à Lincoln. Sucre devine l’éclat de ses dents quand il sourit, puis il y a un mouvement fluide ; Lincoln glisse vers le bas et s’installe entre ses cuisses. OK. Il n’avait pas pensé à ça ; il n’aurait jamais pensé que Lincoln ferait ça. Il laisse échapper un juron et un gémissement quand la bouche de Linc se referme sur son sexe, et il se contracte de plaisir sous la caresse.

Juste une fois, songe-t-il. Demain, à la lumière, sous le soleil écrasant, ça ne sera plus qu’un rêve, un souvenir un peu flou. Peu importe ce qu’il embrasse, caresse, lèche et suce dans la pénombre. Peu importe la façon dont il s’arque et grogne et halète sous les mains et la bouche de Lincoln. Il est à peu près sûr que Linc ne mettra pas le sujet sur le tapis, n’abordera pas la question en plein jour. Il n’est pas du genre bavard et ce n’est certainement pas le genre de sujet sur lequel il aura envie de s’étendre.

Il y aura inévitablement quelques marques et bleus parce que Linc le maintient, ouvert et plaqué, contre le matelas, les doigts enfoncés dans les muscles de ses cuisses et de ses hanches, mais ils seront perdus au milieu d’autres marques et bleus. Il y aura sans doute le souvenir de la voix rauque et un peu amusée de Linc quand il s’agenouille près de lui, une main posée sur sa nuque avec une surprenante délicatesse, et murmure, « T’es pas obligé, papi... »

Sucre hésite une ou deux secondes, inspire à fond et lentement, écarte les lèvres.

* * *

Linc est allongé près de lui sur le lit, aussi détendu qu’il est capable de l’être. Même avec leurs bras s’effleurant à peine, Sucre sent encore la chaleur humide qui émane de lui. Foutu climat. Il se demande pourquoi il n’est pas encore retourné sur le canapé, pourquoi Linc ne l’a pas encore viré de là. Ca n’a aucun sens, mais c’est le cas de tout ce qu’il se passe depuis quelques semaines, et plus encore de ce qu’il s’est passé au cours des dernières heures. C’est probablement pour cette raison – que pourrait bien lui faire Linc... – qu’il trouve le cran d’aborder le sujet. A mi-voix, il remarque : « Tu rêves de Michael.

– C’est ce qui t’a réveillé tout à l’heure ? demande Sink sans le regarder.

– Michael rêve de toi. » Lincoln tourne lentement la tête vers lui, attend la suite, se refusant à comprendre la question implicite. « C’est des rêves ou des cauchemars ? »

Il considère la question pendant un moment, repliant un bras sous la nuque, les yeux fixés sur le plafond craquelé. Ca dure si longtemps que Sucre finit par se dire qu’il s’est rendormi ou va lui dire d’aller se faire foutre. La réponse vient cependant, un marmonnement fatigué, à peine audible.

« Y’a une différence ? »

FIN


End file.
